Warewashing compositions are typically available in liquid or granular form. While these forms have many advantages such as ease of manufacture, rapid dissolution rate and customer acceptance, they also have numerous drawbacks including stratification or settling of individual components, limits to the percent of active ingredients which may be incorporated, and instability of reactive components such as defoamers, surfactants, bleaches, etc. Further, liquid and granular warewashing compositions are easily spilled onto skin, clothing, etc. where they may cause injury and/or damage.
Accordingly, a need exists for a solid cast warewashing composition having a high concentration of active ingredients and an effective bleach source which is capable of being accurately, safely and efficiently dispersed into automatic warewashing machines.